


Into the Void

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dukat's descent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this song IS Dukat going mad, simple as that.
> 
> “Talking to myself all the way to the station, pictures in my head of the final destination, all lined up for the ones who aren’t allowed to stay, tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away.” Into the Void ~ Nine Inch Nails
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gi7ANtwllJ8

He sees Ziyal every time he closes his eyes. When he opens them, the others are there. So his choice is between seeing her as he sleeps or talking with the others when he wakes. Soon, as much as he hates Weyoun’s snide remarks, he comes to appreciate Damar’s Cardassian logic. Nerys is so condescending, but her presence is infinitely preferable to hearing Ziyal say how much she will always love him, no matter what. Her love is real, but she’s not anymore. The others, though, they become more real with each passing day. It’s easy enough to ignore them when he knows he’s being watched. The doctors tell him what wonderful progress he’s made. Humans are so easy to fool. There’s no fooling himself, however. Clarity isn’t quite here yet, but he knows it’s somewhere near, knows that if Sisko would just deem to visit him in his cell during the trip, it will come. It’s just within his grasp, if only it wouldn’t keep slipping away…


End file.
